


Yes, Mr. Hawk (是的，鷹先生)

by xy700145



Series: Mr. Hawk [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 暗巷, 部長/小魁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: Hello, Mr. Hawk的續集，魁登斯開始了在葛雷夫家中的生活。公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/fbawtft05





	1. 第一章

如今回想起那一日，魁登斯．巴波仍覺得不可思議，那就像最遙不可及的夢轉眼成真，突然之間他便遠離了虐待與孤立無援，真實感還沒趕得及從心中浮現。  
呃，或許不是這麼突然，畢竟他經歷了牢獄之災與審判，以及更早之前幾乎要命的闇黑怨靈爆發。  
這日於魁登斯始終記憶猶新，他銘記自己暈乎乎地接受了波西瓦．葛雷夫的告白，走進了鷹先生的家，坐在餐桌前吃著熱騰騰的晚餐。  
當熱食入口時，魁登斯總算感到一縷真實，確信這一切不是自己虛幻的夢境。  
「葛雷夫先生？」魁登斯望著坐在對面的男人，忽然覺得不太對得起桌上可口的食物，他沒有好好品嘗美味的它們，反而在神遊太虛。  
「嗯？」葛雷夫自然地回應，讓魁登斯回了神，「不合胃口嗎？」  
「不，」魁登斯急忙搖頭，「好吃極了。」  
「你要在這裡住很久，所以別想著將就，把你的偏好跟口味寫下來貼在冰箱上，維比會參考。」葛雷夫看向難掩侷促的男孩，奉勸自己放緩腳步，他們才剛建立關係。  
這對葛雷夫來說亦是新鮮事，做正氣師的巫師們都感覺時間永遠不夠用，而黑巫師總也抓不完。  
魁登斯的臉上閃過慌亂，下意識地四望尋找男人口中的維比，「我應該向他道聲謝。」對於自己居然享用了一頓由他人辛勞準備的餐點而無所表示，他感到莫名地心虛。  
「這個時間他不會在這裡。」葛雷夫抿唇莞爾，他拍了拍魁登斯的手背讓他別太在意，「他是我爸媽的家庭小精靈。」  
顯然魁登斯無從得知何謂家庭小精靈，困惑的眼神對著葛雷夫，後者張口解釋：「那是一種在人類家庭裡全天候服務的小精靈。」  
然而年輕人的眼中疑慮更甚，似乎舉棋不定，無法決定是否提問，葛雷夫鼓勵地說：「問吧，魁登斯。」  
「聽起來像是奴隸？」魁登斯試探地問，不想表現得過於冒犯。  
「相去不遠了。」葛雷夫似嘲非嘲地撇嘴，對魔法界的陋習不多加評論，畢竟他也是既得利益者中的一員。  
「在我家，你可以理解為鐘點工，維比會在下午過來打掃，做好晚餐後離開，但是現在多了你……」葛雷夫考慮過後勉強地說，「或者該讓他早點過來連午餐一起做了。」  
「不用的，我可以自己做午餐。」魁登斯不想令自己的到來造成男人生活過大的變化，況且還得多造成一個生物的困擾。  
「你沒有魔杖。」葛雷夫皺眉，不欲年輕人委曲求全，但他此時忘了莫魔不需要魔杖也能創造出許多美食，又或許依他的理解，魁登斯便是巫師，需用魔法社會的思維對待。  
「我會做飯。」魁登斯趕緊表示，不過他隨後就猜到男人的顧慮，「這裡的廚房有食材、爐火跟調味料吧？」他小心翼翼地向葛雷夫確認，唯恐自己無意間吹了牛，無法實際應付魔法界的家務。  
在魁登斯的許多想像中，這裡的東西總是無中生有。  
「當然有，是我想差了。」葛雷夫熟稔地朝他眨眼，魁登斯似乎沒預期突如其來的親密，雙頰微紅地垂低腦袋。  
在這種時候，葛雷夫嫉妒起老鷹型態的自己，那時候他能在魁登斯露出這般神情時輕啄他的臉頰，現在自己只能在他對面交談。  
「那麼，我就能繼續拒絕我媽的提議，她總是想讓維比留在這裡，你幫了我很多。」葛雷夫半真半假地說。  
連同午餐皆需家庭小精靈動手，勢必是個好理由讓維比常駐在這裡，他雖不願但依然有辦法回絕，這句話更多地是為減緩魁登斯的彆扭。  
不習慣受到讚揚的魁登斯羞赧地在餐桌底下挪動腳掌，婉轉地問，「先生以前的午餐吃些甚麼？」他想打聽葛雷夫的口味，但男人給了他別種回答。  
「我在魔國會吃工作餐。」葛雷夫不假思索地說。  
魁登斯的眉頭微蹙，「那休假的時候呢？」  
這個問題令葛雷夫陷入了短暫的沉默，他甚少休假，若是有，外食跟自製的簡單食物都能應付，「外賣可以解決這個問題。」  
「這個問題是不是很蠢？」魁登斯在他突然沉默時坐立難安，不欲男人覺得自己在刺探隱私或者明知故問。  
「沒有，你問得再正常也不過了。」葛雷夫釋然地說，「我剛剛才想起來因為我累積了很多休假，接下來可以偷懶一陣子。」  
「先生不想休假嗎？」魁登斯吶吶地問，否則為何用這麼嚴肅的表情思慮假期。  
「不，我是個葛雷夫，就像他們說的，天生的工作狂。」葛雷夫自我調侃。  
即使他想踏進辦公室，在得到治療師的許可與皮奎里的復職批准前，他別想再將職務往身上擔，而這兩者都覺得他應該多休養來恢復遭受的創傷。  
『糟得失去了決策能力。』瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里對葛雷夫擔任監蹤人的評論。  
葛雷夫對他們的憂慮不置可否，他活下來了，剩下的自然會逐漸好轉，就像第一次世界大戰結束後那樣，沒甚麼值得擔心。  
魁登斯不甚明瞭，但他覺得自己今天已經提出太多問題，因此他沒再叨擾葛雷夫，只是點點頭。  
注視魁登斯的舉動，葛雷夫終於忍不住，改換位置坐到他身旁，伸手揉了他的腦袋。  
「當你讀到北美魔法史的時候，你就會明白了。」葛雷夫的話語中充滿著對家族的自豪，而腦中正在想著魁登斯柔軟的髮絲。  
「是的，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯欣喜地說，他殷切地想瞭解魔法界。  
手從他的腦袋滑至肩膀上，葛雷夫從他的話中覺出不對勁，「你打算一直用敬稱來稱呼我嗎？」  
「抱歉，我不應該這樣嗎？」魁登斯沒能明白他的意思，不安地問。  
「我們以為我們在……兩個小時前成為了情侶。」葛雷夫說得更明白些。  
「是的？」魁登斯煩惱了半晌，疑惑地問，「所以我不能這麼叫了？」  
「這樣叫沒甚麼問題。」沒法讓他自己改口，葛雷夫氣餒地直言，「但是一般來說，情人之間會有更親密的暱稱。」  
「鷹先生？」魁登斯立刻思及此稱呼，他總在心中這麼喊葛雷夫。  
哭笑不得的葛雷夫此時慶幸自己的表情管理向來一流，沒有顯露怪異神情，既然說不通，他打算親身示範。  
「小魁，我可以這麼叫你嗎？」葛雷夫低聲喚道，魁登斯覺得自己的心臟像是被搔弄了一下，從沒人這麼親暱地喊過他。  
「先生怎麼叫我都可以。」魁登斯呆愣著說，片刻後才讀懂葛雷夫鼓舞的目光，他咬著唇猶豫過後啟口，「波西？」  
「嗯，我在。」得償所願的葛雷夫愜意地應和，「好了，你該去休息了，今天發生了太多事。」  
男人的話像個開關，魁登斯頓時覺得倦意趕上了他，緊繃了一天的神經在提醒後陡然放鬆，但他看著尚未整理的餐桌，「我先把碗盤洗了。」  
「沒必要。」葛雷夫按下他，擺手一揮，那些用過的杯盤自動往廚房水槽前去，開始清洗自己。  
目不轉睛盯著由魔法推動的廚房一幕，魁登斯依依不捨地被葛雷夫牽上了樓，在看不見廚房後才轉過頭望向自己將來十五年的房間，也是男人家中的次臥房。  
「我讓維比打掃過了。」葛雷夫推他進房，跟著在裡面繞了圈做個確認。  
「恐怕我欠他一聲謝。」魁登斯幾乎是受寵若驚了，沒有亂七八糟刻痕的書桌，放著合身衣物的衣櫃，還有看起來讓人不想離開的軟床，而這些都會是他的。  
「你總會見得到他，很快。」葛雷夫失笑，站在魁登斯身後的他雙手擺在魁登斯的肩膀，湊到他耳側說，「那麼我呢？」不管怎樣，清單可是他開的。  
「謝謝你，波、波西。」魁登斯近乎懊惱地結巴，他怎麼能忘懷男人的付出。  
「不客氣，晚安。」葛雷夫在他側臉留下輕柔的吻，在魁登斯羞赧地道過晚安後退了出去。

那夜，魁登斯睡得前所未有地安穩，沒有在教會時隨意闖進來的大人小孩，亦沒有監牢的冰冷堅硬，平躺在床上的他甚至覺得自己從棉被中聞到陽光的味道，那頭老在他身體裡蠢蠢欲動的無形野獸亦變得沉靜。

TBC


	2. 第二章

與魁登斯不同，葛雷夫沒能獲得上乘的睡眠品質，他輾轉反側，總因為微弱聲響而醒轉，設下隔絕咒亦無法拾取安寧，因為那些細小的噪音來自於他過度反應的神經，是他遭受拷問的漣漪。  
再次睜眼並摸向自己的魔杖，葛雷夫輕嘆，恨恨地承認治療師是對的，他確實『不在狀態』。  
「茉西路易斯！」葛雷夫低聲咒罵，眼神飄向不遠處桌上唾手可得的鎮定劑，「我不需要。」他向自己說，使人脫離自我掌控的魔藥對他都是大忌，包含安眠藥、鎮定劑與緩和劑。  
唯一能令男人接受且有類似功效的，便是酒精了，這也是為何葛雷夫翻身下床，走出了臥房來到二樓的起居室，從酒櫃中取出一瓶波本威士忌。  
「混帳，他糟蹋了１７８３年的珍藏。」葛雷夫的利眼掃過酒櫃，氣憤地說，開了另外一瓶酒。那瓶珍藏是他為重要時刻所留存，卻被葛林戴華德揮霍一空。  
攤坐在沙發上，葛雷夫望著火焰清空思緒，一杯酒液下肚，感覺神經不再緊繃得像快要斷裂的弦。  
「禁酒令？哼，另一個魔法社會不該與莫魔社會合流的理由。」葛雷夫灌了一口後痛快地喟嘆，他不會將這件事告知治療師，若他們得知自己不願服藥卻飲酒，他離許可證就更遠了。  
閉上雙眼，他想自己或許該慶幸葛林戴華德沒選在臥室折磨他，雖然這是因為葛林戴華德佔據了他的臥室以供自用。  
又一杯威士忌滑進喉中，葛雷夫閉上眼深吸口氣，覺得自己能安睡了，現在的他不夠敏銳到能夠注意細微雜音。  
然而在他起身前，有個聲音出現在他的附近，他倏地張眼，目光射向來人。  
「波西？」起夜的魁登斯瞥見此處有光亮而走近，因為葛雷夫鷹般的眼神瑟縮了下。  
葛雷夫的眉眼在看清來人後趨於柔軟，「小魁，你怎麼起來了？」  
「我想上廁所。」魁登斯小聲說，有些不好意思，次臥中沒有浴室，所以他出來用二樓走廊的廁所。  
「嗯，你去吧。」葛雷夫微笑道，略懊惱於自己的笨拙問題，還能是怎樣呢？至少今晚這個屋簷下並非所有人都睡不好。  
偷覷葛雷夫和緩的神色，魁登斯緩緩地移步坐在他身旁，「你睡不著嗎？以前我也常常睡不著。」  
「那都過去了。」葛雷夫沒回答他，反而安慰道，「要喝點嗎？」他指向桌上的威士忌。  
「是的，那都過去了。」魁登斯認真地重複了他的話，想告訴男人俘虜與折磨也過去了，而後遲疑地看向酒瓶。  
感受到他的勸慰，葛雷夫不由得一笑，「我明白，你真的不來點？」獨酌總是少了點意思。  
「喝酒是違法的。」魁登斯有點動搖，好奇地看著男人手中酒杯中晃動的琥珀色液體。  
「在魔法界就不是。」葛雷夫伸手招來一個空酒杯，倒了些給魁登斯，「試試？」  
眼珠轉向落在手中的玻璃杯，魁登斯思考了一會後，謹慎地喝了一口，然後咳嗆出聲。  
「哈哈哈……」葛雷夫無法抑制地笑出聲，在年輕人愁眉看向他時勉力收斂，「第一次都是這樣。」  
「辣的。」魁登斯低聲評價，苦惱該不該喝完。  
「這玩意又苦又辣，可是滋味無窮。」葛雷夫陶醉地說，「還有比這更難入喉的種類。」  
介於葛雷夫的推崇，魁登斯疑惑地盯視了一陣，又飲了一口，這次神奇地沒這麼難以下嚥了，而後在他察覺之前，他飲盡了手中的酒。  
即使僅是一小杯威士忌，亦足夠讓初次接觸的魁登斯酒醉。  
「鷹先生，」魁登斯把心中的稱呼說出口，語調與平時無甚差異，但是平時的魁登斯不會直視他，咕噥地抱怨，「你很久沒送信來了，貓頭鷹都不理我。」  
「抱歉，小魁，抱歉。」葛雷夫真心地說，他應該更把賽倫復興會還有他當回事，也不該輕忽自己的人身安全。  
「波西，可不可以讓鷹先生跟我見面？」魁登斯不曉得是否聽進了他的道歉，自顧自地要求。  
「我就是鷹先生啊。」葛雷夫解釋道，認知到年輕人真的醉了，試圖塞點理智進他的腦中。  
魁登斯盯著他端詳一會，抓著葛雷夫的睡袍衣袖皺起眉頭說：「求求你，讓我見鷹先生。」  
看著魁登斯彷彿將要落淚的神情，葛雷夫露出苦笑，感覺搬起石頭砸了自己的腳。  
「好吧，如你所願。」葛雷夫撇嘴，心想他的老鷹是否當得過度成功，以致於大活人皆比不上。  
在魁登斯的眼淚真的掉下之前，葛雷夫催動了化獸術，從一個高大的男人逐漸縮小。魁登斯瞪大雙眼觀看，緊抓衣袖的手指松開，黑鷹落在方才葛雷夫的座位上。  
「鷹先生！」魁登斯開心呼喚，一把抱著黑鷹不放，拋棄了眼下遲緩的腦漿無法理解的人體變形，不再想剛才的葛雷夫到底去了哪裡。  
「咿。」葛雷夫輕唳回應，感受魁登斯在背部的撫摸，感到舒坦又無奈。  
「真好，你沒事。」魁登斯摸了摸鷹頭，後怕地說。  
『我好端端地出現在你面前好多次了。』葛雷夫瞇著眼心想，咬住他的髮絲輕扯。  
「你今晚可以留下來嗎？」魁登斯抱著他往走廊去，彷彿重新想起了自己如廁的慾望，把他擱在浴室附近的斗櫃上問。  
葛雷夫啞口無言，他張開無法吐人言的鳥嘴再闔上，在他期盼的注視下，重重地點頭，目送笑著的魁登斯進去浴室。  
「嘎！」葛雷夫在櫃上踱步且責罵自己，這下可好，在魁登斯清醒之前，黑鷹別想消失。  
沒給他太多時間唾棄自己，如廁後的魁登斯從浴室探出頭來，發現黑鷹仍在原處時，腳步輕快地走過來將他抱起。  
「你沒有走，太好了。」魁登斯欣喜地說，抱著黑鷹便往自己的房間走，而葛雷夫只能眼神飄遠地待在他懷中，隨同他回到房內。  
「這是我的新房間。」魁登斯帶著驕傲地介紹，把黑鷹放在床頭櫃上。  
『我當然知道了。』葛雷夫一邊順著他的意思環顧四周一邊莫可奈何地想。  
「是波西準備的，他最厲害了。」魁登斯用說悄悄話的口氣與黑鷹分享他的心情。  
「咕。」葛雷夫挺起胸膛自豪地點頭。  
「你也這麼覺得對吧？」魁登斯說著說著倒進了床上，縮進棉被中，「他跟你一樣好。」  
『原來我的人類型態的地位已經這麼高了？』葛雷夫欣慰地想，還好沒輸給自己的黑鷹型態太多。  
「鷹先生陪我睡？」魁登斯朝他張手，迷糊地說，堅持了一下又垂下手好似要睡熟，然而他又重新張開手望向葛雷夫。  
由於魁登斯的鍥而不捨，葛雷夫終究跳進他懷中，自我催眠自己是個黑鷹玩偶，任由男孩摟緊後歡喜地嘆息。  
下次先讓他試忘憂水吧，葛雷夫在羽毛被蹭亂的時候分神想，威士忌大概不那麼適合新手。  
在另一人的體溫環繞中，失眠悄悄走遠，葛雷夫獲得了久違的沉眠，導致他忘記要在魁登斯熟睡後離開。

隔日早晨清醒的魁登斯腦袋隱隱作痛，不自覺地抓緊了手中的東西，不適地呻吟。  
「嘎！」還是黑鷹的葛雷夫吃疼而抗議，掙扎片刻後從他手掌下脫身。  
「鷹先生？」魁登斯愣神，接著記憶開始回籠，他的臉色忽白忽紅地轉變，心虛地說，「波西。」此刻腦中閃過自己不肯撒手硬要葛雷夫變成黑鷹還要他陪自己過夜的畫面。  
滿身亂毛的黑鷹冷靜地頷首，退開數步落到地面開始從鷹變回人，身形抽長成熟悉的輪廓。  
「早安，小魁。」仍穿著昨夜睡袍的葛雷夫鎮定地說，若無視他雜亂的頭髮與起皺的衣物，一絲不苟的神情足以說服別人他沒有充當一夜的布偶。  
大變活人的戲碼演畢，魁登斯闔起微張的嘴，「早安，波西。」想起昨夜所有過程再思及黑鷹的真實身分，他臉色脹紅，垂頭不敢看葛雷夫。  
然而又憶及自己對黑鷹上下其手，暗惱自己的逾矩，魁登斯慌忙抬頭道歉，「對不起，我以後不會再犯了。」  
「別在意，我去換身衣服。」葛雷夫盡量維持沉著的神情，暗暗在手掌中使用魔法壓平皺褶。  
魁登斯面對他的反應，沮喪得不行，覺得自己搞砸了一切。  
總算保持住形象，葛雷夫用手耙梳過髮絲令其暫時服貼，「梳洗完之後記得下來吃早餐。」企圖粉飾太平，不去多提昨夜。  
「好的。」魁登斯幾乎確定自己被疏遠了。  
沒放過年輕人的心煩意亂，葛雷夫在踏出房門之前溫聲說：「昨晚我睡得很好，小魁。」以防他繼續胡思亂想。  
「我也是。」魁登斯逐漸黯淡的眼珠重新點亮了光芒。

TBC


	3. 第三章

葛雷夫與魁登斯之間的相處有種不知名的默契，早晨的尷尬迅速消退，而曖昧情愫持續發酵，在他們眼神相對或者肢體接觸時尤為明顯。  
另外，魁登斯在當日傍晚便得到向維比表達謝意的機會，在他沒發現的時候，維比出現在廚房，沒去深究家庭小精靈怎麼進出房屋的魁登斯從背後接近，一句道謝把烹飪中的家庭小精靈嚇得差點炸掉廚房。  
「魁登斯先生太客氣了，維比只是做了任何家庭小精靈都會做的事。」維比即時揮舞雙手讓亂竄的火焰與食材回歸原位，謙卑地說。  
「我不是個『先生』。」魁登斯不習慣他人對自己的敬畏，過去從來沒人會這麼做。  
「任何巫師都是先生與女士。」維比理所當然地說。  
魁登斯的肩膀下垂，「我不是巫師。」他略為傷心地說。  
「不要開維比的玩笑。」矮小的維比由下往上地打量過他後，不甚高興地說。  
「抱歉。」雖然不解他的情緒變化，魁登斯仍是第一時間道歉。  
「魁登斯先生是巫師。」維比強調地朝他鞠了個躬。  
在魁登斯回覆之前，晚餐的香味引來了本在整理書房的葛雷夫，話題就此中斷。  
「看來你見過維比了。」葛雷夫用了一個下午理清時局，免於脫節的感覺令他心情正好，「除了口味之外，缺了甚麼也寫下來貼在冰箱上，維比會辦好。」  
「我可以自己去……」魁登斯的第一反應便是不願麻煩他人，但葛雷夫的手掌撫過他的背。  
「或者告訴我也可以。」葛雷夫的聲音在他耳邊響起，魁登斯不禁地朝他靠近。  
「波西瓦主人太忙了，維比可以採買東西。」維比指揮著菜餚往餐桌前進，不忘推銷自己，「維比留下來。」  
「不行，做完晚餐就快點走。」葛雷夫一如既往地斷然拒絕，絕對又是他母親的主意。  
得到否定答案的維比有些消沉，不過他並非第一次遭拒，很快便重振旗鼓，「維比明天再來。」在晚餐上桌後啵地一聲消失了。  
原想幫忙擺放碗盤但是對著飄在空中自動到位的餐具們束手無策的魁登斯站在自動拉開的椅子旁，對維比的移動能力感到神奇。  
「他突然出現又突然消失了。」魁登斯語氣中帶著些微驚嘆。  
「他是家庭小精靈。」葛雷夫招呼他一同就坐，向魁登斯表示這實屬尋常。  
「你也能做到嗎？」魁登斯以為魔法界的所有人都能輕鬆做到，但他的問題使得男人一愣。  
理論上來說，葛雷夫的消影現影術當然使用得出神入化，然而家庭小精靈的能力源自天生，許多限制對這個種族並不管用。  
屋內通常設置了反消影現影術以防他人闖入，所以葛雷夫通常是不能在屋內閃現來閃現去，只是如果答覆不行，怕是會令魁登斯失望。  
葛雷夫不得不承認，他滿享受自己是魁登斯心中無所不能的象徵，因此他躊躇了，「在屋裡不行。」  
「噢。」魁登斯沒敢再追問，擔心自己揭了男人的短，在心中默默讚嘆家庭小精靈的魔法天賦。  
「對我們巫師來說，這方面有許多規矩。」葛雷夫補充道，挽救自己不要落得在魁登斯心中比家庭小精靈還弱，「我會慢慢告訴你。」  
魁登斯似懂非懂地點頭，腦筋轉不過彎的模樣讓葛雷夫微笑地說：「你想問就問吧。」  
「這是不是表示……家庭小精靈的魔法其實不差。」魁登斯等著他解惑，連進食都忘了。  
「是吧，這可能是我們搶先馴化奴役他們的原因。」葛雷夫嘲弄地說，無論莫魔或巫師，奸詐狡猾的天性似乎存在於全人類之中。  
含著湯匙上的燉馬鈴薯，魁登斯為這句話悚然而驚，不由得聯想到自己的處境，鬱鬱未再多言。  
葛雷夫抬眼一瞥，吞下嘴裡的食物說：「小魁？」  
或許是太專注於思索家庭小精靈，魁登斯沒有回應，所以葛雷夫提了點音量道：「魁登斯。」  
「是的，先生？」魁登斯反射性地說，而後低聲說，「抱歉，波西。」  
「你沒辦法要世界立刻轉變。」葛雷夫輕拍他的手背，「但如果你願意為之努力，總有一天會變的。」  
不知是由於來自男人的安慰，抑或是話語中那一絲希望，魁登斯嘴角微揚地點頭。  
「那麼，目前首要的是，你得認識我們的世界，魔法社會。」葛雷夫噙笑頷首，「起居室的書櫃放著啟蒙書，你可以先讀完它們。」  
「我會的。」魁登斯迫不及待地應下。  
然而猶豫再度襲上他，這回魁登斯壓抑不下衝動，問了出來，「可是如果我不是巫師呢？我做不到那些神奇的事。」  
「這麼說吧，小魁。」葛雷夫思考了片刻，手指勾轉召喚來水杯，「在你很小的時候，你曾經因為想要甚麼拿不到的東西，最後那樣東西朝你飛來的經驗嗎？仔細想過再回答。」  
魁登斯想張口否定，但葛雷夫的最後一句話讓他凝神回憶，然而即便類似事情曾發生過，為了在賽倫復興會教堂生活下去，魁登斯亦會強迫自己遺忘，否則他將活得更加痛苦。  
為此他搜腸刮肚地苦想，恍惚間好像有幾幕畫面浮上心頭，但他已連接不起前因後果。  
「小魁。」葛雷夫在牆上的吊鐘與掛著的廚具都開始震動時喊住他，「噓，沒事了。」葛雷夫抓住魁登斯逸散出黑霧的手臂，輕聲說。  
「波西。」魁登斯的心漸漸重歸安定，他困惑又慌張地說：「我想不起來。」  
「無所謂。」葛雷夫攬他的肩，「看見你剛剛造成的魔法波動了嗎？」葛雷夫的心臟因為他的無助而縮緊了一下。  
你心軟了，葛雷夫在心中對自己搖頭責難，自他手下訓練中多少正氣師，他從未心疼過他們的艱苦，但他無法坐視魁登斯的掙扎。  
「嗯。」魁登斯縮進他懷中，「抱歉，我差點弄亂了家裡。」  
「別在意這個。」葛雷夫為他的重點錯誤而輕笑，「你該注意到你的確具備魔法能力。」  
「真的？」魁登斯驚喜地望向他，幾近喜出望外，「這不可能……」  
他困在了教會這麼久，魔法從沒讓他脫身。不，等等，魔法最終讓他脫離賽倫復興會了，以生命作為代價，養母的、大妹的，差一點包括魁登斯自己的。  
魁登斯從掌心放出一絲黑霧，沉默地望著，這東西難道跟他的魔法有關聯？  
「你對闇黑怨靈的掌控力不低。」葛雷夫同樣看著他的手掌，神情古怪地說，不知該感到驕傲還是警惕，「小心別釋放太多，會引發監蹤咒的警告。」  
聞言收回掌心的黑霧，魁登斯心神不寧地問，「這個……是我的魔法嗎？」  
「就目前認知來說，那是由壓抑的魔法轉化而來。」葛雷夫讚許地注視，魁登斯勘破了關竅，葛雷夫順勢告知他事實。  
為此魁登斯顯得憂心忡忡，他想使用魔法，但現在的他不想賭上性命了，他才剛得到新生活以及葛雷夫，再不是如往日般絕望地求生。  
自從黑鷹飛進他房中的破窗後，魁登斯的人生中有了不想放棄的事物與生活。  
「別害怕，既然它源自於你，那你就有控制它的可能。」葛雷夫捏了捏他的肩頭，冷靜地說，使他頗具說服力，即使從未有闇黑怨主從中存活。  
「請幫我，波西。」魁登斯回身抱住他，尋求他的支持。  
「我會教導你，我保證。」葛雷夫回擁他關切地說，輕撫他的頭髮，魁登斯回應地在他胸前上下搖晃腦袋。  
經過這日，魁登斯不再懷疑自己的巫師身分，然而對於能否有朝一天得心應手地使用魔法，他依舊無法確定，不過無論如何，有葛雷夫在身邊，魁登斯便有了信念。

TBC


	4. 第四章

思緒轉回至當下，魁登斯的臉上不自覺地浮現笑容，他就這樣在葛雷夫家安頓下來，順利得像是他從來都是家中的一份子。  
拿著文件往葛雷夫的辦公室走，目前擔任葛雷夫助理的魁登斯覺得鷹先生無一不好。

在魁登斯心中彷彿無所不能的葛雷夫終究沒享受到多少假期，因為葛林戴華德逃了獄，在正氣師蜂擁而上追捕他時，他甚至有閒暇用擴音咒宣揚他的『理念』，囂張可見一斑。  
遭受如此嘲諷，皮奎里鐵青了臉，治療師接到主席女士的暗示，勉為其難地在葛雷夫的復職表單上簽名保證他的身心狀況足以應付工作，讓葛雷夫能重回魔法法律執行部坐鎮，並領導魔法安全司。  
當葛雷夫收到來自魔國會的加急信函時，他將簽收文件交給貓頭鷹帶回，並對魁登斯說：「恐怕以後我們的課程時間要減半了。」他的聲音中有著躊躇滿志的戰意，似乎等待這一刻已久。  
「發生了甚麼事？」魁登斯垂下拿著練習用魔杖的手，疑惑地問，他的面前是失去漂浮咒支撐掉落地面的銅器。  
這種魔杖是巫師家庭用來給未就學的孩童練習初級魔咒的通用魔杖，魁登斯用得不太順手，難以精細地控制總是暴衝的魔力，近日葛雷夫的修復魔咒藉此得以精進。  
「葛林戴華德逃出了魔國會監獄。」葛雷夫慢條斯理地折起復職令，眼神凌厲。  
魁登斯沒辦法如他這般冷靜，他捏緊了練習用魔杖，瞬間過大的魔力衝擊使杖身噴濺火花後爆開，魁登斯驚得放開手，燒毀的魔杖掉落地面。  
「給我看看。」葛雷夫快步走過去拉過他藏在身後的手，皺眉看著黑霧從傷口中逸出，修復傷口之後再度回到體內。  
「對不起，波西。」魁登斯惋惜地看著報銷的魔杖，沒去在意手上的傷，雖然練習用魔杖不合用，他還是覺得可惜。  
順著他的目光，葛雷夫僅瞥過一眼確知魔杖完全毀了便沒再關注，「你受傷了。」他認為魁登斯該注重於自己的傷口多過於一件物品。  
「很快就會好了。」魁登斯這時才看向自己的手，「我好了？」他狐疑地翻轉手掌，適才他的確感受到刺痛。  
魁登斯的傷從來都好得不慢，他每回挨打後還能正常做事，雖有一部分是善於忍耐的原因，可也有傷口恢復迅速的因素，只是往常也不會是這麼地快。  
「或許闇黑怨靈帶給你的並非都是壞處。」葛雷夫面不改色地說，他所表現出的稀鬆平常安撫了略顯焦急的魁登斯，「它剛剛修復了你的傷口。」  
「我以為它想脫離我的身體。」魁登斯無法理解，他最近惡補了許多魔法常識，最為關注的便是闇黑怨靈，即使相關資料相當稀少。  
「可能它改變主意了想與你和平共處。」葛雷夫順應他的說法開過玩笑之後正色道，「應該是你對魔法的控制力增強了，它也是你的魔法。」  
遲遲未能攻克初級魔咒的魁登斯高興地望向他，這真是連日經受挫敗之後的好消息。  
「你會需要一隻更適合的魔杖。」葛雷夫揮手讓練習用魔杖進垃圾桶，「改天我帶你去找一隻。」  
「我可以嗎？」魁登斯欣喜之餘，仍然忐忑，他可還是魔國會的囚犯，會被允許持有魔杖嗎？  
「有我的監護，他們會通融的。」葛雷夫自信地說，不將繁瑣的申請流程放在眼裡。  
「我該趕去魔國會了。」將復職令放進西裝外套內袋收妥，葛雷夫朝魁登斯伸手，「跟我一起去？」  
儘管願意搭他的手，魁登斯想了想仍舊退縮，「我可以待在家裡。」他不希望男人工作時需要分神照料他，亦不想面對魔國會眾人警惕的眼神與帶著防備的竊竊私語。  
「我不想把葛林戴華德來美國的主要目標獨自留在他曾經侵入過的住宅。」葛雷夫的理由冠冕堂皇，完美掩飾了自己放心不下魁登斯的念頭。  
魁登斯聞言動搖，這給了他理由說服自己，慢慢地將手放在他的掌中，葛雷夫帶著他走出門外，消影離開靜謐的家。

思及此事，錯身閃避過路紙鼠的魁登斯皺了下鼻子，結果到現在他還是沒能得到自己的魔杖，葛雷夫一投入工作便忙得不可開交，連抽空罵一頓無能的下屬都不一定有時間，魁登斯不想男人花費自己寶貴的閒暇帶自己去購買魔杖，便也沒有提醒。  
他可以再等等，魁登斯想，自己不急著需要魔杖。  
正氣師們忙到連格格不入的魁登斯都被叫去幫忙遞送文件，不知何時他就順理成章地成為葛雷夫的助理，連辦公桌都配備齊全，就在葛雷夫的辦公室中。  
就像現在，魁登斯尚未走入部長辦公室，鄰近的重案調查組傳來騷動，焦頭爛額的正氣師們湧出，明顯是有大事發生的神情。  
最近的魔國會不太平順，先是葛林戴華德的脫逃令他們在高官被俘虜替代後再添一件笑柄，再是不明生物四處襲擊莫魔，受害者的死狀與目擊者的證詞皆隱約指向闇黑怨靈，聲稱美國沒有闇黑怨靈的主席女士覺得臉上又挨了一巴掌。  
站在走廊上的魁登斯靠在牆邊讓出走道給匆忙的正氣師們通過，胃部彷彿墜了塊石頭，本已習慣他存在的正氣師們這幾日頻頻用眼神打量他，不外乎是因為他們之間的相似性。  
要不是魁登斯身上的監蹤咒一直運作正常，恐怕他已經被列為頭號嫌疑犯帶到審訊室中。  
「魁登斯！」蒂娜停下腳步閃到他旁邊，「葛雷夫先生讓我跟你說今天不要等他下班。」  
「我知道了。」魁登斯婉轉地打探，「你們都要加班嗎？」  
「還是那件案子。」蒂娜雙手一攤，「我得趕緊走了。」  
魁登斯點點頭，沒有在她面前顯現出過多的好奇，他目送蒂娜跑遠加入大夥，而後不發一語地走到了無論主人在不在都對他開放的葛雷夫辦公室，在桌上看見男人留給他的紙條交代同樣的話，以防萬一蒂娜沒有將訊息告訴他。  
然而今日他忽然不想這麼回家枯等，繞著辦公室走了一圈，魁登斯再次望向字條，難以下定決心。  
「如果……我快一點的話，監蹤咒在兩英里內不會響。」魁登斯喃喃自語，「通勤路線在許可範圍內，如果我能知道地點的話……」他抬起頭，擬定了計畫，那麼他就能從公共呼嚕網的壁爐到那附近去。  
看似行得通的計畫讓魁登斯心動不已，他想親眼看看那到底是甚麼，還有就是他想幫上葛雷夫的忙。  
「我可以的。」魁登斯深吸口氣，壓下緊張的情緒，偷偷分出一縷不至於引發監蹤咒警報的黑霧偷溜出門縫，從縫隙擠進重案調查組辦公室中。  
魁登斯幾乎用上了全副心神在控制黑霧，幸好這裡是葛雷夫的辦公室，無事不會有人擅闖，否則他一動不動地呆立桌前的模樣將引發關注。  
當黑霧靠近了貼著各種案件資訊的白板時，魁登斯聚精會神地咬著下唇，「不是這個。」他呢喃，黑霧冒著被發現的危險，再往上飄近另一張文件。  
「就是這個了。」魁登斯鬆了口氣，確認了事件內容與時間地點後，火速收回黑霧。  
「要是被發現的話，波西絕對會生氣。」魁登斯苦著臉，仍然決意離開魔國會大樓，前往公共呼嚕網，沒意識到他方才完成了一次相當精細的魔法操作。

TBC


End file.
